The present invention relates to a connecting channel arrangement between two levels or water planes of different vertical height such that a permanent continuous communication can be assured between these two water planes.
On streams and on navigable channels the existence of water planes of different levels, or heights, results generally from the presence of a dam or weir retaining the upstream level. This dam or weir may be passed over or cleared entirely by the water flowing toward the downstream level or it may comprise to that end a less high portion forming a waste weir sluice gate system which permits control of the flow. Whatever the type thereof, these dams or weirs constitute obstacles to the navigation and to the free circulation of the water fauna between the two levels. It has been contemplated to solve the navigation problem by locks provided with lock gates and sluice gates which permit boats to pass from one level to the other by causing the water of the lock chamber comprised between two lock gates to be varied. These locks which are relatively long and delicate to maneuver are complex and costly structures, necessitating a constant maintenance and constant supervision. These locks also are an obstacle to the circulation of the aquatic fauna if their manuevers are not frequent.
The present invention contemplates an arrangement which obviates the above-discussed inconveniences by means of a connecting channel of less costly construction, of more simple supervision and maintenance which permits the direct passage of floating devices and the free circulation of the water fauna from one level to the other.
The present invention relates to a connecting channel between two levels or water planes of different height, characterized in that the connecting channel is obstructed partially by multiple, flexible devices forming an obstacle to the free flow of the water in the channel. The flexible devices thus assure a significant reduction of the flow and of the speed of flow of the water which would establish itself otherwise within the free channel, yet permitting a permanent connection between the two levels. The flexibility of these devices nonetheless permits the same to get or deflect out of the way of the passage of floating objects, thus authorizing the direct passage of boats or large drifting debris.
In several preferred embodiments of the present invention, these flexible devices are distributed over the entire length of the channel to assure a uniform and continuous dissipation of the pressure exerted by the upstream weir to the entry of the channel. In other preferred embodiments the flexible devices are grouped along transverse lines to form a plurality of spaced weirs along the length of the channel with a small height difference in water level at each weir. The flexible devices are preferably of finger-like shape and extend vertically and/or horizontally across the bed of the channel.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.